cory_white_house_de_chou_taihenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cory-Kun
Cory-Kun is the main protagonist of Cory White House de Chou Taihen and the third most powerful character in the anime after Pepe The frog-Sama and The great Meme lord . Personnality Cory-Kun is a pretty nice dude. He only smokes weed everyday when he takes a brake from killing evil and is usually calm. He will often burst out laughing for no damn reason which annoys the shit out of his opponents. He is ready to do anything to defend the white house from evil. Unfortunately, because of his dark and brooding past, he is a bit mean and will often pull pranks on the president of Dorito land. His hobby is fondling Boobie-Chan's tits. He enjoys spending time with his best friends: The zombies of Benjamin Franklin and Tommy Wiseau. Appearance Cory-Kun is an average looking bald black teenager with very unsettling eyebrows. He is often seen prancing around in his fabulous Koukou uniform but will wear his trademark blue/white shirt when fighting. Because of his small stature, his enemies often underestimate him. He is also chubby because he drinks 10 galons of mountain dew everyday. Cory-Kun is known for having the most sensual smile in the franchise. History White Ass House arc Cory-Kun is first seen going to the white house with his sister Raven-Chan and his father Dixweed-San. At first, he was scared of going in but he quickly got over those pussy-ass feelings and got in the moist, circular door of the white as- house! When inside, he got ambushed by ninjas but thanks to his oddly extensive knowledge of Naruto, he quickly ripped of their heads using his technique: The ultimate grabby hand. When done with them motherf*ckers, he saw Pepe-Sama, his archenemie, using the president as a human shield! If Cory- Kun got close to Pepe, he would immidiately squeeze his nipples, thus making everyone uncomfortable. Luckily, Dixweed-San used the AK-47 he had in his jean pocket to 360 no-scope Pepe, thus seemingly killing him and saving the president. After a night of extreme debauchery, Cory-Kun moved in the white house and began his new life as a badass guy. Noah's arc The next morning, Cory-Kun looked out the window of his room and saw a giant light in the sky.Thinking it was the sun, he quickly jumped on it and started to dance uncontrolably. Turns out it was OggMan , the badass lazer shooting mexican warrior from Neptune. The two fought in an epic battle that I cant describe because its way to badass for a mere wiki. After blowing up the shit out of Dorito Land, Cory-Kun was knocked out. Fortunately, Raven-Chan saved his ass and they hide in the white house. When Cory-Kun woke up, the president told him that the only way to kick OggMan's ass is with a training montage. Thus, he trained for a long time... Like a really long time, like HOLLY SHIT!!! He trained for 15 minutes. After such intense training, Cory-Kun went off to face OggMan in epic combat. It was a long and diificult battle but Coy-Kun was able to use his new ability, the Cory Beam to blow up OggMan's face. Unfortunately, it wasnt over yet. OggMan was going to selfdestruct and completely destroy the eeeeennnnnntiiiiiiiirrrrrrrre corner store. In order to stop such a calamity, Dixweed-San, in an act of bravery, sacrificed his life to teleport OggMan with him away from there (because he can do that now somehow). Cory-Kun, realising that his dad was dead, started to cry (of course they were manly tears of manliness). Thus ended season 41. Bark arc Cory-Kun is scene shopping in the Dorito Land shopping mall with Boobie-Chan. They where having a good time but it got cut short when Gurenkyuman swooped in and kidnapped her. Cory-Kun gave chase to his underwater volcano space castle in order to rescue her and had to go through many many periless chambers filled with many traps including an ENTIRE flight of stairs. There was like... 8 steps, it was very periless. When Cory-Kun reached the top of the castle, he saw Gurenkyuman poking Boobie-Chan's boobs! Enraged, he kicked the fake gentleman in the balls and unleashed his ultimate technique the '''super special awesome chocolate covered mechanical golden anorexic fat lazer beam of instant death. '''Gurenkyuman got completely disintegrated and the castle crumbled under the shere power of the technique. Cory-Kun and Boobie-Chan escaped in time and returned shopping. Dark arc Cory-Kun was hanging with his friend, Newt, where jamming out when suddently, all the dead american presidents woke up from their graves. This happened because Cory-Kun's guitare solo is so f*cking rad that it gave him dead rising powers. The presidents started attacking Dorito Land but thankfuly, Abe came in riding on his horse and used his sick zombie hunter skillz to re-kill them all. If anything is to be learn from this... ITS THAT YOU DONT F*CK WITH ABE! Fighting abilities *Super Human strengh: Cory-Kun's strength far surpasses that of a mere human. He can easily break trough solid concrete just by looking at it. He was able to lift Gurenkyuman's castle, which was 5 times as big as his ego (10 times as big as the death star). *Super speed: Cory-Kun can travel around Dorito Land 8 times in a minute. He can easily dodge bullets and can easily catch up to a fighter jet by running. *Ultimate grabby hand: Cory uses his life energy to increase the size and strength of his hands. He can use this abilitie to crush things or lift heavy objects. *Cory Beam: Cory fires a lazer beam from his forehead. It can easily disintegrate titanium. *Super human durability: Cory's body isint only damn sexy, it is also alot more durable than a normal human's. He once took a nuke the face and didnt even flinch or get a single scratch. *SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME BEAM (im too lazy to wright its full name): Cory-Kun's ultimate move. Cory-Kun concentrates all his life energy in his hands to fire a massive wave of destruction capable of destroying your mom's fat ass (yeah, it's that f*cking powerful). *Swag: Cory-Kun is so swaggy that noobs cant even handle it. If a lowly scrub looks at him, his head will blow up. *Weegee immunity: He is immune to the Weegee virus... Whatever that is... *Sick guitar skillz: Cory-Kun got them sweet jamming skills.